


Minecraft, Microsoft, Mycroft

by the_east_wind_my_darling



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_east_wind_my_darling/pseuds/the_east_wind_my_darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mycroft calls the barista Gregory, he can't help but come up with some unique nicknames for the well dressed man, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minecraft, Microsoft, Mycroft

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading!

Greg breathed through his nose and bunched his hands in his fists, trying really hard not to punch the guy across the counter. He had ordered a cappuccino, it said so on his receipt, how was he so fucking clueless. Greg counted to ten. If he punched this guy, he would get a criminal record, and there was no way in hell he could be a DI with assault on his record. Also, he would get fired. And he really couldn’t afford that right now. 

The man finally stomped away from the now cold coffee, storming out of the little shop and sending the bells hooked to the door into a frenzy of jingling and jangling. They had barely stopped their chiming when the door was opened again, this time with a much gentler touch. They made a small tinkling sound as a young gentleman, and gentleman really was the only word for him, glided into line. He wore dress shoes and a freshly pressed shirt with a tie in a neat windsor knot despite the early morning hour and the fact that it was, you know, monday. He wore a careful smile as he nodded in Greg’s direction and shuffled forward with the queue. Greg returned his attention to the young woman at the front, ordering some caramel drink that was extremely overpriced. He continued with the rest of the customer’s orders, sneaking glances every now and then at the handsome man. 

Finally, the mysterious student reached the front of the queue. Greg beamed at him. He wasn’t going to let this shitty start to his morning get in the way of his charming persona and this cutie. 

“Hi, welcome to Brewed Awakening, what can I get you today?” Greg asked, his smile only growing wider.

“Hi, ummm…” the man paused.

“Greg,” the now cheerful barista chimed in. First step: name. Second step: number.

“Hello, Gregory. I’ll take an espresso, please?” the man replied, his statement turning into more of a question.

“Gregory? Nicknames already?” Greg answered with a wink, ringing up his order.

“Greg seemed a bit plain for you,” the man replied enigmatically, blushing a little at his straightforwardness.

“I’ll take that as a compliment. I’ll get you your coffee in one sec-“ Greg swirled the foam into a fancy pattern, turning the mug so his latest crush couldn’t see what he was doing. Greg smirked as he pulled out his sharpie and twisted the to go cup.

“And your name is…” Greg glanced over his shoulder.

“Mycroft,” the man replied. Greg smirked. Ooooh, it wasn’t going to be hard to come up with a nickname for this one. The possibilities were endless. Microsoft? Myspace? Mitosis? Greg scribbled on the hot cardboard, handing over the cup when he was done. Mycroft’s face transformed into one of disdain. 

“My name isn’t…” he paused, screwing up his face cutely, “… Minecraft.”

“Ooops” Gregory said with a smile, “You better come back tomorrow and teach me to spell it right.”  
“Oh, I will” Mycroft muttered under his breath and turned away from the barista. He took long strides towards the door, and turned one last time before moving into the cold. 

“See you tomorrow, Gregory,” Mycroft called across the little shop. 

“Bye, Minecraft!” Gregory called back good-naturedly. Oh, this would be fun.

———

Mycroft came by the shop every day that week. His five minutes with Gregory every day were filled with smiles, stupid mispronunciations, witty puns, and yes, of course, a hell of a lot of flirting. Gregory had to admit, though, as limitless as it had seemed at the time, it was harder and harder to come up with fun new names for Mycroft each morning. His options were running low. He had already gone through Microsoft and Myspace, and Thursday’s pick had been a stretch with Spacecroft. Four days of shameless flirting and Greg still didn’t have his number, either. It was time to make a power play. 

Mycroft strolled in Friday morning, a bit more pep in his step than usual. His outfit was brighter too, a baby blue shirt that accented his eyes with a navy sweater and chinos that showed off his bum excellently. Not that Greg was looking, of course. Mycroft reached the front of the queue finally, a smile waiting for Greg when he looked up. 

“Your usual, My?” Greg smiled back.

“Of course, Gregory,” Mycroft replied. Gregory turned his back to the beautiful man and set to work, bending over a few more times than was strictly necessary. He once again covered his writing with his hand as he reached over to give Mycroft his cup. Mycroft plucked his espresso daintily from Greg’s larger hand and spun the mug around to read his writing. His ears turned pink and his face heated as he read the message. 

“Call me,” Greg just said as he leaned over the tall wooden counter to plant a kiss on the taller man’s cheek. He winked at Mycroft’s still stunned expression and turned to the impatient customer at the front of the line. Mycroft caught his arm and spun him back around before catching his chin and staring into Greg’s eyes. 

“I look forward to it, Gregory,” he whispered and then closed his eyes and brushed his lips with the barista’s. Greg kissed him back eagerly as he pulled at Mycroft’s midnight blue jumper. There were a few whistles and claps as Greg pulled back and rested his forehead against Mycroft’s. Mycroft giggled and bit his lip before turning around and winking at Greg. 

“You really just couldn’t think of another name for me, could you?” Mycroft said over his shoulder as he made his way to the door. Greg smiled. Cheeky bastard. Well, now it was his cheeky bastard. And he couldn't be happier.


End file.
